I'm Not Into You
by EverydayGleek
Summary: What's the real reason behind Laura's constant complaining regarding Carmilla? Carmilla decides to find out.


"She's driving me insane. Absolutely insane! After everything that has happened with Betty, the dean, the town hall meeting, and the kidnapped girls, she still walks around as if nothing's happened. Having a roommate whose life goal is to make _your_ life miserable is absolutely exhausting." Laura says into her webcam with a deep scowl marring her face. "She constantly makes fun of me, continuously refuses to pick up after herself—and not only that—but she confessed to actually hitting on me after we tied her up, and that…._that_ just complicated things entirely.

How is one supposed to concentrate when she's openly staring at you with her dark, mysterious eyes? And her dark, mysterious face? And her dark, mysterious hair? She's just one huge ball of dark mysterious hotness—I-I mean, _mystery_. A huge ball of dark, mysterious _mystery_." Laura says into the camera with a huff, accompanied by a pink tint spreading across her cheeks. The blonde looks away from the camera momentarily, taking a deep, steadying breath. A moment later, she turns back to her webcam with her irritated scowl still in place. "I just don't understand her. I mean, I know that she's a vampire…I _know_ that. But with everything happening around campus involving the missing girls, and the dean, I would think that she'd want to help find the missing girls." Laura rolls her eyes at the camera and lets out a sigh.

"Okay, that's lie, but I thought that she'd at least help _me_ track down the missing girls. Even though she doesn't really seem to care about getting involved with finding the missing students—because of her mother- she usually ends up helping me anyway. I mean, it's not like she hasn't been of help in this situation thus far, it's just that she's so nonchalant about everything! While I'm here freaking out, she just sits on her bed, eating my chocolate-laughing at me as if I'm ridiculous; as if my worrying shouldn't be taken seriously. Ugh, she's a nightmare…. A dark, mysterious nightmare." Laura says more to herself than the camera, seemingly lost in a daze.

"Careful, cupcake. If you refer to me as dark and mysterious one more time, I may start believing that you've secretly got a thing for me." A voice says behind Laura, snapping the blonde out of her daze. Laura turns in her computer chair and sees the brunette entering their dorm. "What's got your panties in a twist?" Carmilla says with a quirked brow, lowering herself on her bed. Laura scoffs at the brunette and rolls her eyes.

"I'm letting the students of Silas know how much of a nightmare you are."

"A dark, mysterious nightmare?" Carmilla asks in mock seriousness, nothing but mirth twinkling in her dark eyes. Laura ignores the fluttering butterflies in her gut at the brunette's expression, and turns back towards her computer screen, ignoring the other girl's question. "Just admit it, Laura. You're into me." Carmilla says teasingly, her penetrating gaze burning into the blonde's back. Laura whirls around in her computer chair, staring at Carmilla with an intensity the brunette didn't even think the blonde was capable of. It was hot.

"I am not _into_ you!"

"Well, you will be…" Carmilla mumbles under her breath—but judging by the dark blush traveling across Laura's face—the blonde heard every word of her innuendo.

"You're insufferable!"

"And you're into me."

"I am not! Stop saying that."

Carmilla smirks at the girl and raises an eyebrow, causing the girl across from her to inhale a shaky breath. Carmilla studies the other girl's face, allowing her eyes to trace over every curve, dip, and crevice in the blonde's facial structure. Laura shrinks back under the brunette's obvious scrutiny, and discreetly, tries to turn her face out of the brunette's view. The brunette seems to catch this action, however, and offers the blonde a Cheshire grin.

"Does my studying of your facial features make you feel uncomfortable?" Carmilla purrs out, causing bats, eagles-and whatever other animals with wings- to flap around in Laura's stomach. Laura puts on a brave face and shakes her head in the negative. Carmilla's grin widens at the girl's stubbornness and moves slowly to the foot of her bed, putting her body only a foot away from Laura's. Laura gulps audibly when Carmilla's hand reaches out to her arm, dragging the tips of her fingers along the expanse of the blonde's arm. Laura sucks in a shaky breath and avoid Carmilla's knowing gaze. "Does my touching you make you feel uncomfortable? Nervous, perhaps?" Carmilla asks huskily. Laura closes her eyes tightly and shakes her head again, trying to will away the flying creatures in her stomach, as well as her racing heartbeat.

"The goose bumps rising upon your arms tell me otherwise. The increased rate of your heartbeat, as well as the furious pumping of blood through your veins, also, tells me otherwise. Just admit it, Laura, you're into me." Carmilla says with near-black eyes, staring at Laura with a burning intensity that leaves the blonde breathless.

"I-I-I'm not in-into y-y-you." Laura stutters out unconvincingly.

Carmilla smiles seductively and scoots closer to the girl, leaning a few inches closer to the blonde so that her mouth is now near the base of her ear. "Deny it all you want, cupcake, but I know the truth." And with that, Carmilla leans forward, placing a lingering kiss on Laura's cheek. Laura swallows a gasp at the unexpected contact, and before she has time to react to the kiss, Carmilla jumps up from her bed and begins walking towards the room door.

"W-where are you going?" Laura asks in an unsteady voice. Carmilla turns around, her hand now on the door handle, and smirks.

"To get some blood from the blood drive going on downstairs. I'm hungry. See you later, cupcake." Carmilla opens the door and exits the dorm room, leaving behind a flustered Laura. Laura turns around in her computer chair—now facing her computer screen—only to realize that her webcam is still on. Laura sighs and looks straight into the lens of the webcam.

"Not only does Carmilla drive me insane….but I'm also totally into her." Laura says with an exasperated sigh, her eyes widening when she hears "I knew it!" yelled down the corridor.


End file.
